


Starfire, Starlight

by onthedriftinthetardis (on_the_drift)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/pseuds/onthedriftinthetardis
Summary: A ninth doctor drabble.





	Starfire, Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr legendslikestardust's drabble prompt, "Stars."

There's a stillness to stars — from a distance. Up close they are roiling masses of plasma, spitting billion-megaton flares that can dwarf planets, disrupt communications, and destroy anything in their path. He feels like that, when he is alone and the guilt from the time war overtakes him. He has recurring nightmares of a supernova turned into a weapon, the shock wave from its explosion consuming both enemies and friends.

But now there’s Rose, and when he’s with her, even when they’re running for their lives, he feels nothing but joy. He’s content in her light, and for the first time since the war, he can be still.


End file.
